


Good From the Bad

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off art from sanzosin.tumblr.com, the Sheriff of Lynchwood finds out something shocking, but never has a chance to tell Handsome Jack before his ultimate death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good From the Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, the lovely @sanzosin is an amazing artist, and I wanted to try and bring one of drawing’s to life in my own way. This was inspired by this little slice of Jack and Nisha heaven: http://sanzosin.tumblr.com/post/140816617415/nisha-is-on-a-lonely-road-and-nojack-didnt
> 
> This is taken off my Tumblr lyrium-siren.tumblr.com

She never thought it would happen. 

Granted, isn’t that how most things come to an end when someone’s heart speaks louder than their head?

Days ticked by before the woman even heard news of her lover’s end. After the death of his beloved daughter, communication with him was already sparse. The need for vault hunter blood overtook the psychotic man’s entire being. Even the sex wasn’t like it had been. So, she stayed blissfully unaware. Something she would of relished in at the time, yet curses now. 

When the word finally did reach her, her normally dark completion lightened a few shades. With in an instant, she took off, leaving the town he gave her behind. Knuckles turned white, due to the death grip upon the wheel of her technical. As skags howled, the woman swerved to avoid him. A polar opposite of what she normally would of done. Her technical’s front would be crimson, her cackling heard over the roar of the engine, a trail of dead skags and bandits left behind. Yet this time, she only floored it. 

The leather duster clung to her skin as her temperature raised due to the lava around her. Amber eyes taking in the sight of the dead engineers and bullet ridden loaderbots. The few that remained did nothing. After all, they knew the girlfriend of the CEO that owned their ass, was friendly. The sheriff couldn’t remember the last time she ran this much. Had to of been back when she was shooting scavs like it was going out of style, while tracking down a vault for a very handsome code monkey.

The hot air was not helping her attempts to suck in breath, her lungs tired due to her sprinting. Nisha was just waiting to come face to face with her beloved boyfriend. Bodies of vault hunters piled at his feet, The Warrior by his side, and a very cocky grin on his face. She expected him to bust out laughing when he seen her. Practically hearing the ’seriously babe, you really thought I was dead’, as if he was standing right beside her. Images of her punching him, then pulling him in for a long and heated kiss flooded her mind. They might even end up doing it right there, surrounded by the corpses of his enemies, and an eridian super monster waiting for his command. It was going to go down just like that, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong, in fact.

Her body came to a halt upon a ledge, eyes locked upon the bloodied body. Her whole body trembled, wanting desperately to sob. Of course, Nisha chalked it up as something else. Something she wanted to tell Jack, as bile attempted to swim up her throat. The former vault hunter just swallowed it down, as she moved to get off the ledge. She had, no needed, to see the body. 

Nisha was never one for regrets, but she will always regret staring down at his corpse. Hands balled into fists as rage started to sink in, her gaze meeting the now dull, mismatched, eyes. They removed his mask, yet couldn’t have the decency to close his eyes. That was another thing she never told him. She loved how bright his heterochromatic eyes were. Full of determination, power, and occasionally love. Swiftly, she bent down, her shaky hand moving to pull his eyelids down. 

“Oh Jack…” 

The lawbringing, sheriff, didn’t even recognize her own voice for a moment. It sounded so broken. She hated it. It only fueled the rage she felt inside, and it came to a head. Her foot was up, then slamming down on his chest within an instant. Again, and again. A growl ripped through her, eyes glaring down at the body, as if it was a puppy.

“You stupid, stupid, son of a bitch!” Another round of foot stomping, ignoring the sounds of the cracking under her boot. If the vault hunter’s never broke his ribs, surely they were broken now. “Why didn’t you wait for me?!

That was a question she’d ask herself for the rest of her life, her foot just weakly hitting him, before stopping all together. She could feel the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, trying hard to catch her breath. She leaned down, pulling the corpse up so she could get it into a better position to drag it out of the location. Oh, how part of her wanted to just leave his body there to rot there. Nisha knew he’d hate the very idea of him being buried or left to rot on Pandora, that being the very reason she though of it. Just to spite the asshole for leaving her. Yet, she found herself starting the long walk of getting back to her technical, body in tow.

Pandora didn’t deserve the corpse of Handsome Jack.

Her gaze flickered back to look up at the station Jack held dear. Yeah, she’d take him up to Helios to be cremated. Find a good place to put some of his ashes there, air lock some, and then she’d keep the rest. Hyperion didn’t deserve him either. He built that company up, and their loaders couldn’t save him, so fuck them. Everything was a blur from the last time she step foot on Helios, to when she got back to her precious town. A disgustingly, bright, yellow urn resting on her mantle. The contents matched what was in the small vile part of the pendant she had around her neck. What a sappy move on her end, but she found comfort in it.

"Alright Nisha, you’re own your own now.”

Her gaze left the urn to catch her own in the mirror beside it. The poor woman was clearly tired, both physically and emotionally. The bags under her eyes could attest to that, while the fact her eyes weren’t as vibrant as normal aided. She had to pull herself together, her hand going to rest on the lower portion of her stomach, while moving to correct what she had said.

“Well… Almost.”

That was the ther thing she truly regretted. Not being able to tell Jack, she was carrying his child. But, it couldn’t be that hard, she figured. Then again, so far what she thought was right proved to be wrong. Yet, at least this time she could do something and not find out days later something went wrong. God dammit Jack.


End file.
